Heartbreaker
by dcandthebirds112446
Summary: Okay so thx for clicking. I suck at summaries and I'm not this genius writer who came up with this story. the genius behind this idea is MySoulIsYoursTakeIt Fozzie .Read Fozzie's first. It has the same name as this one. I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS... yet...
1. Surprise Me

Don't forget read Fozzie's first! This story wont make sense if you dont read it. And while you're there read some of her other stuff. It rocks!(But come back to this too. lol enjoy!) I'll always try to answer your review questions.  
_

They broke apart after about 10 seconds. She swear she felt electricity surge through her. He held her close for a couple of moments she felt his chest vibrate. He was laughing. Wait why?

'Am I blushing?' she couldn't help but ask herself.

"What?" She asked sheepishly

"You totally had seven.." he replied

She playfully hit his chest. "We should get back to the party." She didn't want people getting too suspicious.

"Sure." They left the room and entered the living room. As they passed Cyborg he murmered,"That was quick..."  
Beastboy snickered and Robin smacked the back of his head when nobody was watching. Starfire, naturally, was confused.

They decided to take their time driving. "So after the party, where are you off to?"

"Back home probably. Why do you ask?"

"No reason I'm just prying I guess."

"I'm sorry again about that game thing."

"I'll tell you what. You forget about it and so will I."

"Deal."

They pulled up to the party or at least what was left of it. They stepped out of the car

"What happened? We left for like an hour."Robin was talking to his buddy from the football team.

"When the right people leave so do others." he replied Raven recognized the was the guy who she was paired up with in "the game". He looked past Robin and straight at her. He licked his lips. She felt the vomit coming up again. Robin followed his gaze and slightly shoved his shoulder.

"Umm. I'm gonna go. I want to get some rest. It's been a long and freakish day. I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah, bye." He took her hand, pulled her back and kissed her on the cheek lightly.

* * *

She stayed out for one more hour and went to the local donut shop. She didn't want to convenietly get home right before he did.  
She remembered the first time she and Robin went there. Bruce had decided to treat the both of them to donuts to celebrate Raven's succsessful "tooth-ectomy".

"So what'll it be?"

"A red velvet donut for me please." Robin was going through the red stage. Everything in his room was painted over in the crimson color.

"Surprise me please." Raven was different. She just didn't care.

"I'll have a coffee, and a blueberry muffin."

"We want coffee too!"

Bruce smiled and asked the waitress to bring coffee. As she left she said in his ear,"Hot Chocolate?" Bruce nodded as she walked away.

"So how have you guys been doing in school."

"Raven almost got in a fight." Robin said

She looked away and frowned slightly.

"Only because blondie was taking my pudding."

This made him laugh. Everybody thought Bruce Wayne was this cold, dark, guy with nothing to smile about. They didn't understand that his son was what he smiled most about. A few minutes later Raven excused herself politely for a potty-break. Robin was explaining how he "married" five different couples under the big oak tree during food came and Robin started to drink his "coffee" when Bruce asked him a question that would've stopped any six year old boy's heart.

"Have you and Raven gotten married yet?"

"PHHFTH!" Robin spat out his chocolate and at that moment Raven came back.

"You're supposed to wait three minutes before you take a -Dum." she said

Bruce was trying to hide a smug smile behind his coffee cup.

Just then the waitress came back with the bill. But this one was different. It had a lipstick stain the same color as hers with her phone number attached. She very slyly said,"If you need ANYTHING just give me a call." Of course Robin and Raven didn't pick up on this. But they would...

* * *

Raven's phone snapped her out of her flashback. She reached into her pocket. It wasn't her phone it was Robin. And he wasn't calling for Raven. She went into the bathroom and got her cloak on before answering. Thank God she stuffed it in her purse after leaving the party.

"I'm here."

"Hey E. I was just stopping for some donuts and I was wondering what kind you liked." 'Shit' Gotta think, gotta think.  
She slapped her head suddenly. Duh her powers. She phased through the wall and got to her car. She drove off as she saw him enter the front door

"Oh?"

"What'll it be?"

She came to a stop took a deep breath and before hanging up said, "Surprise me.."

A/N: Awwwww so much fluffyness, don't ya just love it. I am so happy about this story. No more writers block. I can't stress this enough- I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! Wish I did thought. Also comment and i'll answer questions in the next chapter. don't forget R&R! BTW this Robin is Richard.


	2. Study Hall

Chapter 2.

A/N: Hey just letting you know…. I know I'm a total KLORBAG for not posting this sooner. But I just went on a two week vacation(yay) where my laptop broke(crap). So here is the next chapter.

MySoulIsYoursTakeIt - Thx so much but don't forget you were my inspiration. If you have any input to the story, just send me and e-mail. Kayz enjoy!

TheDreamChaser- well noooooooooo… BUT he is still Richard Grayson. I'm trying my best to stick to the show so yeah…

E. - Thx enjoy the rest

OKAY! DISCLAIMER TIME! Me No Own…..yet!

She closed her locker and immediately saw who was behind it. It was Richard. He had been stopping by her locker everyday from the beginning of the week. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm seriously starting to think that Jessica(1) did that on purpose." He laughed as they started to walk to study hall.

"Oh come on. How was she supposed to know that when she aimed for your head, she'd actually hit you."

"Ha. Ha. You're a comic genius."

He ignored the insult "I was thinking. You wanna hang out with me at Titans Tower. I really want you to meet E. You'd love her."

"Umm I would but…. I kinda wanted to go to your old place. Revisit the past. Ya know?"

He smiled as he remembered the late nights they used to have during middle school and the first few days of freshman year. Right around the time-

He shook his head not even wanting to think about what had taken place the night he found his best friend crying in the rain. Everything seemed to be darker and the earth seemed to move beneath them. It was almost as if her emotions were so powerful-

"Richard? You still with me?" Her voice snapped him out of it.

"What? No- yeah sure. I'll call Bruce and tell him were coming."

"Wait. You're not living at home anymore." She was playing dumb to sell the charade even more.

"No. The Tower is my permanent home now."

"Wow. Look who's got roommates." She teased. They walked in and sat down. They talked about what they used to do every Friday. Movie nights were always first priority back then. They sat and laughed with each other until the period was almost over.

"What happened to us Rae?"

"Things changed. I guess."

"Yeah I know but why, when?"

"I don't know, or remember or care Richard. We're here now. And I'm okay with this being just this."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Rae."

"Good because study halls almost over and we can go home."

"You want a ride?"

"Nah I have to work again." she lied smoothly "I'll ride you- er WITH YOU another time." He pretended not to notice her slip up and focused on a ceiling light a few feet away from them suddenly falling.

"Bye Dick." She said before leaving as fast as her feet could carry her.

"See you later."

* * *

Richard decided to call Bruce on the way to the tower.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Hey Bruce, its me Richard. I was wondering could I have a friend come over there tomorrow?"

"Richard you know how I feel about your football friends' and their destructive behavior. All except Vic, Roy and Garth. They're always welcome."

"Don't worry, she's nothing like-"

"She?"

'Here we go.' Richard thought when he heard his adoptive father's tone of voice.

"Yes she. You know her. Well, you knew her, then- the point is she's a really great girl and you'll love her."

"Okay I'll take your word for it. She can come over tomorrow. But I'll be gone the most of the night. So I'll trust there will be no activity while I'm gone."

Right there and then the phone slipped out of his hand and the battery fell out.

'Nothing like that would happen. I mean It's Raven. She's my friend. She _is_ beautiful and smart and cunning and - just a friend, a best friend girl.' He thought as he pulled into the Tower's garage. He had barely registered he was home.

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"What's wrong grass stain? Afraid of a little chicken?"

"Do you know how many times I've been a chicken before?"

"Great. Then you have some idea of how amazing they taste." Cyborg retorted smugly.

"What are you fighting about now?"

Robin watched helplessly as the two started yelling over each other. Beastboy turned into a green chicken and let out a loud "BUKOOOK" While Cyborg was waving his arms up and down trying to explain himself.

He decided not to get involved and just walked out of the common room and into his. He tried his best to organize his files and decided to take a break to bother Raven. He picked up his cell phone, now fixed, and stopped himself from dialing as an idea sprung into his head. He could invite E to Bruce's place so she and Raven could meet. His plan was foolproof. He got out of his bed and tried to surprise E. Little did he know she knew exactly what he was up to and exactly how to get out of it.

A/N: Awww poor Robin if only he knew… if only he knew. SO please comment. If you like it, hate it, or love it. I'll take anything. You wanna know why? Because I'm a comment whore… lol. Seriously comment because your comments inspire me. They truly do.


	3. What Changed?

A/N: Thanks to all who review. Please be patient with me and tell me, should I make the chapters longer? let me know. Enjoy.

MySoulIsYoursTakeIt : Yay! Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I will own Teen Titans when cars fly. (which is just in a decade or so) lol. Just kidding Me No Own…. Yet!

She woke up that morning feeling alright. It was her second weekend staying with the Titans. She was never one to sleep in. But today felt more serene than most. Her room was almost glowing. Which was pretty hard for it to do. The whole room was done in dark purple and black. She had to stay in her bed and at least admire the newfound beauty.

She walked into the kitchen around 11:00 and saw her leader reading the paper.

"Morning." she said politely

"Hey E. So are you still going to see your parents today?"

"Yeah. Sorry I can't make it to see…." She pretended to forget her own name.

"Raven." He jumped in. "That's okay have fun. Oh and you need to get these files done." He handed her a moderately small pile of folders.

"Okay." She waited for a hand to reach for her hood. "That's it? You're not going to ask me who I am? Again?"

"No." He replied shortly. She nodded and started to walk away.

"But I wish you would tell me."

"I gave you enough hints Grayson. You just never put the pieces together."

"So you go to my school. You're obviously not in a clique."

"What you calling me a loner?" 'Bad choice of words' she inwardly scolded herself.

"Another clue."

"Goodbye Robin." She left without a word.

* * *

"Hey Rae?"

"When did I give you permission to address me as Rae?"

"What am I your bitch?"

"Sort of." she joked as the car got off the intersection. "Tell me, how's Bruce doing?"

"He's better. After what happened, he was always doing work at home. But Alfred and I convinced him to get out of the house and he's been steady for a month now."

"That's good to hear." She said sincerely. She actually cared about Richard and his family. She missed them. She began to order her thoughts when realization washed over her. "Does Bruce remember me?"

"He doesn't know you're coming."

"That's… okay."

"Not that I'm embarrassed by you or anything. I told him someone was coming, and told him it was someone he knew."

"Because?….." She was prying deeper as he pulled the car into the driveway.

"He'll be surprised." he cut off the engine. "He hasn't seen you since you were in your training-"

"Dick." She cut him off "Do you enjoy living?"

"Well it depends on my mood." his smirk was visible even in the dim light.

"Then I suggest you stop talking."

"If you're mean to me, you don't get to pick the movie."

They got out of the car and headed to the front door. Alfred answered almost instantly.

"Master Dick and Miss-" he stopped at the sight of Raven. "Raven? Raven Roth?"

"Nice to see you Alfred. Didn't we come to understanding that you should call me Raven?" she teased.

"Same old spunk." He said before showing them in and leading them to the sitting room where Bruce was getting ready to leave.

Bruce looked up and almost dropped his coffee. He hadn't seen Raven in years.

"Oh my God."

"Nice to see you too Mr. Wayne." she said a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. It's really great to see you again." He put down his papers and coffee and went over to hug her.

Richard noticed and he saw that it wasn't one of those fake hugs or handshakes he gave to people he was forced to work with. It was an honest 'really great to see you' hug.

"You too Bruce." They pulled away.

"I haven't seen you in-"

"Years yeah. I've just been doing a lot of stuff lately." she tried to cover the truth.

"Well I'm glad your back Raven."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry I can't stay long." Richard could tell that he meant it this time.

"Its okay, really I understand."

"Okay well you guys have fun, and I will be back later."

"Sure." They said. He started for the door, and turned around remembering something.

"Oh and Dick there is a package in the study for you. Its just a few upgraded supplies for school." he said.

"Thanks Bruce." He said knowingly. They left the room and Richard laughed at something Raven said. Bruce smiled a little bit and closed the door.

"So you remember where the home theater is right?"

"Yeah."

"You can go there and pick the movie while I go get the package."

"Sure." They started to walk away.

"And Raven."

"Yeah?"

"No chick flicks." he said with a serious look on his face.

She scoffed and went to the room.

* * *

(A Half An Hour Later)

"But I still don't get it."

"What's not to get?"

"If she thinks the guy is in the house, why is she moving like there's nothing going on. I mean she just passed her knife holder and house phone twice without even looking at them."

"Wow. Only you would notice."

"Maybe because I am just that perceptive."

"Or your just OCD about crap like that."

"Maybe." he laughed

He looked at Raven and paused the movie. "What?"

"Raven, what happened?"

"Dick-"

"No. I'm serious."

"We just grew apart I guess."

"But how?"

"I don't remember." she lied. "You just got into sports and I didn't."

"Yeah but I was doing sports before that." he pointed out and looked her straight in the eyes. "What changed?"

"You did!" she shouted finally. "You changed completely. After what happened. I used to call your house and you weren't there. Ever. I just gave up eventually. And you never tried."

"Of course I tried. I called everyday. I tried to keep in contact with you but you kept pushing me away."

"What are you talking about? I never got any calls." she was really confused now.

"Your father said you didn't want to see me."

"My father?" she was shocked. Her father wasn't human. Not anymore. How could he contact Dick? Unless- "Oh my god." she whispered

"Raven?" he looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry about my dad. He gets really protective about this shit and I'm really sorry okay."

"Your dad was protective?" He had a hard time believing that.

"Yeah I know weird right?" she tried to cover up her lies with more and more lies, and she knew it would catch up with her soon.

"Kinda."

"He's not around anymore. So-" she got cut off.

"Wait for how long?"

"One thing at a time Dick."

"Well can we start with my question." she nodded. He took a deep breath before asking.

"Have you been lying to me?" she froze as his crystal blue eyes pierced into her amethyst ones.

* * *

"Why were you with her?"

"She's my friend."

"She's a loner. She doesn't hang out with anybody."

"She's not a loner. Back off. She just doesn't like people." he

"Thats not what I heard." he smirked.

"What are you talking about?" his tone darkened.

"Lets just say I heard she went to some guy's house this past weekend and stayed there the whole night." he chuckled "And whoever he was, he was one lucky bastard." Richard was fuming.

* * *

A/N: Damn those bonus scenes. I have to find out who's leaking them. Any way. I'm almost done with my chapter ideas. Just to let you know I'm not making this up as I go along. At least not the plot. Lolz until next time.

-Poppie-


End file.
